Darkness to Break the Path
by its-sora
Summary: Sequel to 'A Light to Show the Way'. RIKUXSORA King Sora Misonai has spent the past year trying to fulfill the expectations of his people. Riku, his top guard and advisor, has been having ominous dreams about the world. Love will be tested and abilities w
1. Prologue

IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY AND HAVEN'T READ 'A Light to Show the Way', THEN TURN BAAACK AND READ IT FIRST!

I wasn't going to do a sequel. I thought that if I did a sequel, it would ruin the first one. But, I couldn't stop thinking about it and then everyone was like 'We want a sequel' and all that, so here it is! The sequel to "A Light to Show the Way"!

Actually, there is 2 driving motivations behind this. After the Battle is only gonna be posted to my LJ, and it's all spoilerific, so I didn't think is was fair to be letting some people read a story and make you guys wait for this one. The other reason was...I cried at work the other day. One of the quotes I used in 'light' was on a trailer and I just started to cry. I missed my Prince Sora and his most favorite guard, Riku. That was about 2 days after I finished it. I thought I was all happy about it, then I got the post-story depression.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Prologue and I'm working on chapter one!

Rating: Subject to change. I'm sure these boys are gonna be getting around to more then just kissing and they both tend to have a foul mouth some times.

You've been warned.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_

* * *

_

_Prologue _

_Sora spun around the beach, kicking up sand as he went. It was, and is, still amazing to me how beautiful the sunlight makes him look, light and happy. I was standing on the dock, watching my young king play with a sand crab. I could feel the sun on my bare back, my dry dark blue bathing suit rubbing against my legs. _

"_Sora," I began, walking towards the boy as he yelped in pain, "Don't bug the crabs. Why don't you get into the ocean?" _

_Sora seemed to like this idea much better than getting attacked by 'Mr. Grumpy Crab', and turned to the ocean, eyes alight with child like mirth. His intense eyes matched the depths, making me take in his outward beauty even more. Grabbing my hand, my friend pulled me towards the ocean. _

_He was saying something, but it was as if his voice was gone. Suddenly becoming uneasy, I tried to pull him back, but he let go suddenly, evading my wanting hand. Sora stepped into the ocean, but the minute he did, it turned from a radiant blue to a menacing purple._

_My Sora stood very still, his breathes even. He turned to me as the world began to dissolve around us. His eyes were glazed as he pointed to me. The world around us was dying; slowly we were going to die with it. _

_The darkness, the darkness flowed around us; as I spoke my voice was gone, broken. _

_Sora just stood, not bothered by the deafening silence that finally reached us. I could feel my mouth saying his name, screaming for him. He was dying, I knew he was dying. _

_I tried to run to him, to save him, but it was almost like being tied up by invisible chains. That's when I voice rang out, menacing and soft. Sora was speaking, his voice finally being heard, but it wasn't his voice, it was almost as if someone was speaking through him. _

"_What are you so afraid of, Riku?" _

* * *

X3 I know, it's short, but trust me, chapter one is kinda long! 

REVIEW.


	2. Windows into the Future

A/N's:

:looks at clock: it's...3 A.M...

I was determined to get this chapter out. The reason it took so long is because THIS was one of the things that was on my flash drive, you know, the one that got STOLEN. I hope you guys like this, cause trust me, it's been reworked about 8 times.

I have to brag: I got my grades from my finals and my semester! 3 B's and 2 A's! YAY ME!

SO, let's get this chapter on the way and hope that you guys like this!

Again: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'A light to show the way' THEN TURN BACK AND READ IT FIRST!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There would have been a beach make out scene if I did.

I also don't own Tron and Mickey. That's all Disney. Totally Disney.

* * *

Chapter One- Windows to the Future 

"Riku!"

Sora Misonai was straddling his silver haired boyfriend, who tossed and turned in his once peaceful sleep. Sora, having been woken up by receiving a fist in the small of his back, growled as the sixteen year old fought against him, yelling his name.

"Sora! SORA!"

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, grabbing Riku's arms and forcing them down to the pillow, above his head, "_Riku_! Wake up!"

The guard opened his eyes, aqua depths wild and afraid. Sora finally relaxed, pushing himself back as Riku sat up. The brunette was between his legs, looking up at him with worried blue eyes. Riku held up a hand to his face to get rid of the cold sweat drenching his long bangs.

"Was it the dream again?" Sora asked quietly, his voice still echoing in the king's quarters. Riku only nodded, swallowing hard. He seemed to be afraid to even speak. Sora just sighed, his hand on his earlobe, rubbing it.

"I'm really getting worried…"

Riku turned his eyes up to the boy, who was looking anxious. His thoughts were interrupted by the memories of one year ago, when Ansem tried to take Sora and use him to destroy all the worlds. It was even only six months ago that Sora was officially made king. It was strange to think that they had grown up so much since then, and so had their relationship.

Riku had been made Sora's top guard and advisor the week after the coronation, which somehow everyone knew was going to happen. Despite the assumptions, Sora had put a lot of thought into it, and didn't choose Riku because of their relationship. He was fair to all of them, but Riku knew Sora best, and Sora felt that Riku was the best man for the job.

It pained Riku to see Sora so worried, because he wasn't supposed to be worried about things like dreams. He did have a kingdom to rule, after all.

"Sora...don't worry…" Riku said, firmly, even though he still felt shaky, "It's only a dream…"

Sora turned his head quickly towards him, his hand leaving his ear. The young king had a smart look on his face, his finger poking Riku in the chest.

"Dreams are sometimes windows into the future!" He fussed. Across the room, sunlight poured from the open curtains, beginning a new day at Hallow Bastion.

"Is that all the sleep we are going to get?" Sora moaned. Riku smiled at him and yanked the boy to lie back down with him. The brunette's face was turning red as Riku held him.

"I think that kings should be allowed to stay in bed all day with their boyfriends…" Riku placed a light kiss on Sora's tanned nose, watching it wrinkle up with Sora's grin.

"Oh really? Let me tell my guards and subjects…." Sora adopted his 'king' tone as they liked to call it, "Attention people of Hallow Bastion! I'm going to stay in bed all day with my boyfriend so please, handle your own problems. I don't want to be interrupted while I'm making out with him!"

Riku laughed out loud, as Sora went on like that, saying everything, in great detail, that they had ever done. Whether it was the mental image of the people's faces or just the fact that Cloud and Leon might kill them if that were to ever happen, the antics made both boys dissolve into laughter. The laughter only lasted a few minutes, Riku feeling Sora's arms wrap around him.

"We will….be okay…right?" Sora said, nuzzling Riku's chest, his voice soft. The older boy placed his chin on Sora's head, his arms wrapping around him. Riku knew that he was referring back to the reason they were up so early…The dream.

They had only begun a few weeks ago, and they didn't even happen every night. Still, ever since Riku told the younger boy, he had done nothing but worry about it, even though he tried to play it off as him just thinking. Riku didn't ever think about the dream, only when Sora mentioned it, because he knew very well that it didn't bode well to dwell on dreams. Reality was reality, and dreams were dreams, simple as that.

Riku lifted Sora's chin up to look into his eyes. Sora closed his eyes as their lips softly connected. They kissed slowly at first, through Sora's small giggles between their kisses. Riku smiled as the boy allowed his tongue into his mouth, moving their mouths faster.

Unfortunately, breathing is something both boys found that they needed, so they parted, warm smiles on their faces. Riku looked directly into Sora's eyes.

"We'll be okay…We always well be…" Riku kissed Sora again on the nose, while Sora twirled some of his long strands of sliver hair around his fingers.

"Love you…" The king whispered, "Fix me breakfast?"

"Love you too," Riku whispered back, "Even if you use me for my cooking skills…"

Sora grinned and went back to kissing his boyfriend, and spent the rest of thesunrise doing so.

* * *

"King Sora!" 

"Your Majesty!"

"Sir, you need to sign for this!"

"Sir, the children's school needs to be rebuilt!"

"_Your Majesty!_"

Riku observed the situation from his station beside the throne, Sora walking up with a thicket of people behind him. The king's face was less than happy as he stomped up the stairs and flopped down onto the chair. Riku glanced only once at him, returning forward again to his silent guardian appearance. Everyone's voices rose to a dangerous level, Sora rubbing his temple. Sora glanced up to Riku, who wasn't looking at him, but had a smirk on his face.

Sora smiled and held up a hand, the noise immediately being silenced. He pointed at the first lady to his left.

"You, state your problem." Sora said, leaning his chin on his hand as he listened.

"The new shop is having trouble with electricity…"

"A man outside the door, tall guy with long brown hair, can help you…Tell him I am sending him down there. His name is Leon." Sora pointed to a dark man with black hair, "Now, you…"

"It's the defense system, sir. Tron told me to inform you that it's glitching a lot, something about a possible virus…"

Sora bit his lip before answering. "Go down there and figure out what's wrong. Tell Tron that I will be there in a moment…"

The process continued like that until the last person was left standing, a little girl holding a small orb.

"And you miss?"

The girl held out the orb, her face turning very red.

"S-sir, I'm just here to tell you that His M-majesty, King Mickey, is on the communication link…"

Sora let out a string of words that a king wouldn't normally say before getting up and taking the orb from the girl. He thanked and dismissed her, the color of her face rivaling that of a tomato.

"I forgot about the King!" Sora said, running up to the throne and placing the orb on a small pedestal. It glowed and revealed the face of the King of the close by Disney Castle. Sora apologized after greeting him properly.

"It's alright, Sora! King's got a lot of work to do!" Sora nodded, smiling greatly.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Sora's voice was laced with worry; Riku could tell he was trying very hard not to pull at his ear by the tapping of his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"I'm sorry to say, Sora, that there have been some strange things going on lately," said the mouse, shaking his head, "It seems the heartless are growin' strong again."

Sora bit his lip and glanced back at Riku, who flinched, but remained standing in his position. Mickey continued.

"It seems that Ansem's followers have decided to go through with his plans, the ones he was going to use you for…But I'm not sure who is leading them…" He trailed off, slowly.

Sora continued to look at Riku, who said nothing. Mickey seemed to be waiting for Riku to say something as well, because his eyes were fixed onto the boy.

"I…" Riku began quietly, "I only remember meeting Axel and some guy named Zexion…I was trying to fight off that spell most of the time…I didn't really meet many of the others…"

Sora sighed heavily and leaned back onto the throne, thinking. Now, the two were looking at him, waiting for him to make a decision.

"We'll need to check, but there is only communication links between us and you, Your Majesty…also, with Traverse Town…" Sora stated, slowly, "If heartless are invading worlds, I'll need to go…"

Mickey nodded to him, his eyes determined. "Your father said that the heartless go after the heart of the worlds….the hearts are through the keyholes…"

Sora rubbed his temple again, looking tired. "I'll have to use the Keyblade to seal them….even if nothing has happened to them, it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Right."

Riku turned all the way to Sora, standing at attention slightly. "Your Majesty, would you like me to go tell Cloud…"

Sora looked at him and smiled wearily. "No, I'll tell him. I need to go check on Tron anyway. Thank you, Riku."

Mickey looked at him with great sympathy. "I'm sorry, Sora, but...you…"

Sora waved it off. "It's not a problem, sir. I'm the Keyblade Master, right? I've got to protect the worlds! Would you like us to come and see you first, so we can talk about what we should do?"

Mickey nodded. "That would be best. When will we be expecting you?"

Sora smiled, "Tomorrow evening at the earliest. I'll send a message before we leave. Thank you for your time." Before the King disappeared, he smiled at Sora.

"No, Sora, _Thank you_."

When the orb returned to its original state, Sora leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Riku kneeled in front of him, only to jump slightly when Sora took off his crown and threw it across the room, the object landing to the floor with a loud 'clang'.

Sora let out a frustrated cry, burying his head in his hands again, Riku placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Sora…"

"I'm tired…Riku….so very tired…."

For it being only a year, Sora felt like things hadn't gotten much better. Riku's dreams were troubling them both, he was feeling pressure to be the king his father was, everyone always looking up to him, and now this.

The weight of everything seemed too much for just a 15 year old to handle, but he still stood up, his eyes defiant. He walked across the room and picked up the previously thrown object; looking at the hilt of his Keyblade, which was attached firmly at his side. Riku stood beside him, worried for his friend.

"That doesn't matter, though…I'll beat them this time….for good."

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and took the crown from him. The guard placed it back on his king's head, smiling down at him.

"No, Sora, _we'll _beat them this time…"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun DUMMM.. 

Oh, for future reference, the organization members used in this story ARE NOT nobody's. They are actual people. Only one of them is a nobody...XDD

REVIEW.

I will try very hard to type up as much as I can this week, but I am going on vacation next week. Riku the laptop is going with me, but I don't know about internet service. There might be a massive update when I get back though depending on how much a get typed up.

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Beginning

Again, if you haven't read 'A light to show the way, then you REALLY need to read that first!

I don't own KH.

Greetings from the beach! I am updating right now at an internet cafe! I hope you enjoy this. I tried to edit this as best I could, but I apologize if it is sloppy.

Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"_Sora! Your highness! Don't go down there," _

_The ten year old Sora didn't heed the warnings of the captain and wizard, running down a dark corridor, laughing loudly. _

"_Come and get me then!" _

_The angry cry of a maddened wizard following him made him laugh more as he stopped to see his father and his friend they were visiting, King Mickey. _

"_Halen…Are you sure Sora is ready for this…,"Asked the mouse, looking up at his friend, the spiky haired King of Hallow Bastion. The man's blue eyes smiled sadly at his friend as he kneeled to the smaller king. _

"_We have to know if it is him…if my son is really the chosen one of the Keyblade. We have found one of them…" _

"_One of them?" _

"_The one chosen by twilight…" Halen said, Sora tilting his head in wonder. Twilight? What was his father talking about? _

"_Daddy?" _

_The king turned his head towards Sora and offered a warm smile. _

"_Sora…what are you doing down here? Come…" Offering out a hand, Sora went to his father, properly bowing to the king before him. Mickey smiled softly at the boy and turned to the cornerstone before the three. His captain and wizard stood where the prince once was, looking at them with worried gaze. _

"_Sora?" The man felt the boy grab his hand, "Do you know what this is?" _

_The kings looked at Sora, who was staring at the cornerstone. The next thing he saw was a blinding white light…_

Sora jerked awake, his partner looking over him with a worried gaze. Riku had a hand on his shoulder. He had fallen asleep on the gummi ship while Riku was preparing things with Leon and Cloud.

"Sora…?"

Sora pushed Riku's hand off. "I'm okay…Just a weird dream…memory…thing…"

"A dream-memory-thing?" Riku questioned, taking the seat in front of Sora, smiling at the king's description.

"Yeah, it was from the day…before…the attack…" Sora said quietly, "My dad and I had gone to visit with the King. I was playing with Donald and Goofy, you know, his court wizard and captain?"

"Yes, I vaguely remember you talking about them…" Riku said, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I went down this hallway, and found my dad talking with King Mickey. They were in the hall of the cornerstone…"

"Cornerstone?"

"Yeah, the Cornerstone of Light. It's what protects Disney Castle from heartless. If it's ever affected in anyway, they would be completely overrun, I'd bet. But King Mickey is really powerful. He's the best protector for it." Sora explained.

"After that?" Riku asked, looking back towards him.

"I…don't remember…" Sora said, shaking his head. He stood up and straightened his outfit, which had changed from his usual fancy garb to something more simple…well, as simple as Sora could get. His outfit was solid black, with straps of yellow, blue and red with a crown pendant around his neck. Riku had on a similar simple oufit, consisting of blue pants, a black zip up vest and another sleeveless vest over that, yellow in color.

"Don't remember?"

"Nope…not a big deal though, it was just a memory…" Sora smiled at him, Riku looking up at him. Riku got up and they left the ship, walking out to see Kairi waiting patiently.

"Kairi!" Sora ran down the rest of the ramp and hugged his friend, who was breathless. Riku calmly looked onto them.

"What's up, Kairi?"

The girl looked at him and smiled, "Daddy wanted me to give you these, before you left…"

She held out her hands revealing two rings, simple silver bands. "They are special rings to help you on your journey," said Kairi, grabbing Sora's hand and placing it on his middle finger, "They will change your appearance to suit any adverse conditions in worlds…"

Riku let her place on his as well, raising a questioning eyebrow to her.

"What kind of 'adverse conditions'?" he asked.

"Oh," Kairi waved his worry off, "Dad wouldn't say…but he said that those rings will greatly help."

Sora smiled at it. "Tell Jada thanks! I'm sorry that we couldn't say more of a goodbye…"

Kairi smiled at him. "It's alright…," She held out her hand again to reveal a charm made of shells. Sora took it carefully.

"What's this?"

The red head giggled. "That's my lucky charm. I made it when I was younger. It's made of thassla shells from Destiny Islands. They are supposed to ensure a safe journey."

Sora smiled at it and was about to hand it back to her when a finger was in his face. He backed up into Riku as Kairi fussed.

"You better bring it back to me, alright?" she nagged, a smile on her lips, "I want this lucky charm back…"

Sora and Riku looked at each other, smiled, and turned back to Kairi.

"We'll be back, promise…"

Sora hugged his friend, who hugged him tightly back. When she pulled back, she wiped her face and gave Riku a hug as well.

"Please be careful…"

Sora nodded, grinning. The boy went back to the ramp, to the waiting Cloud and Leon.

"Everything will be okay, Kairi! No worries!"

Sora turned to Leon, who was looking down at him with blue-grey eyes. Sora's smile widened.

"You'll be okay with running everything till I get back, right?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Enough of that 'sir' stuff…If you have any questions, I will have a communication link on me, just call for me…"

"Yes, sir…"

Sora gave him an eye roll, "Enough…that's an order…"

"Yes…"

Cloud had a smile on his face, looking at Sora. Leon suddenly grasped the king in a hug, surprising him.

"Please…be careful…"

Sora relaxed in his arms. "I will, Leon…no worries…"

Leon pulled him back and smiled. "You always say that…and when you do…I always feel like things will be just fine." Sora's grin returned.

"Of course they will! Let's go Riku!"

After bidding everyone goodbye, they waved to them and boarded the ship. It wasn't until they were outside of the docking area did Sora cry into Riku's shoulder.

* * *

Darkness shrouded the otherwise brightly lit room of the Hall of the Cornerstone. From the darkness walked a woman in a black robe, the hood pulled up over her face. She stopped at the cornerstone, looking into the depths to see the light within.

"Disrupt the cornerstone and he will come running…" she said, as if she was repeating the words of someone else. A smile crept upon pale lips.

"Disruptting is the easy part…"

The room around her became dark.

* * *

Sora stepped onto the docking area of Disney Castle; smiling at the whirring noises around him He inhaled a deep breath as Riku stepped up beside him, a strange look on his face.

"Come on Riku!" Sora was about to run up the stairs to see his friends, but Riku placed an arm on his shoulder. Riku was looking around wearily, his eyes focused.

"Something isn't right…Sora…." Riku said calmly, walking before him, "Stay close and Stay on guard…"

The two boys drew their respective weapons and walked up the stairs, breathes held. Once reaching the top of the spiraling staircase Riku tentatively looked into the hall. He quickly drew his head back and leaned up against the wall.

"Heartless…" he mouthed and Sora looked over quietly. Sora took in a sharp breath when he saw what seemed like thousands of heartless in the corridor.

"The cornerstone…" Sora whispered, looking at the throne room door. It was encased in a protective light, something Sora was sure the queen had administered the moment the heartless appeared.

Riku looked over, and then looked back to Sora.

"Can you take them?" He mouthed, gaining a confident grin.

"Yea," Sora whispered, "Let's just hope you can keep up…"

The boys jumped away from the wall and ran head long into the heartless, easily destroying them as they ran down the corridor. Sora sliced through the last one, smiling at Riku as he easily evaded a small shadow, a look of boredom on his face. Soon, the hall was clear and a head was poking out of the library. It was a duck and a dog. The minute they saw Sora, they immediately ran out.

"Sora!"

The two tackled the boy as he laughed, smiling at them. After hugs and greetings were exchanged, the three saw the king stop before them.

"Sora…" he said, formally bowing. Sora stood quickly and bowed as his father had years before.

"Your Majesty…I thank you for having us…"

"My pleasure, I thank you for destroying the heartless…Apparently, the cornerstone…"

Sora nodded and straightened up. "Yes sir, would you like us too…" The king smiled at him.

"Welp, Sora, I'm gonna help. I couldn't help your father so many years ago…but I can help you and Riku now…Donald and Goofy will aid us as well."

The duck and the dog bravely held up their weapons and faced the throne room. The group nodded, Sora looking at Riku.

"Looks like things never change…" Riku said, smirking.

"Nope, they never will…"

* * *

Review! I hope to hear lots from you guys!

See you on Saturday!


	4. Disney Castle

:sigh:...If you haven't read "A light to show the way", stop reading and read that first!

XD What's up guys! I totally had a good portion of this typed since the last update, but I have been so busy with work and travel that I haven't had time to work on this particular story. I hope you like it!

This story is in a "back seat", so to say, because I'm really concentrating on "After the Battle" and the plans for my new AU KH story "Life or Something like it". I will still update, just don't expect them to be too close together like "A light to show the way" was. 3

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I also don't own Mickey, Donald orGoofy. If you get right down to it, I work for them, sooo...(I work at the disney store)

Enjoy!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, **Rikus-kitsune-mate. **I really hope things get better for you! 3

* * *

Chapter 3- Disney Castle

Sora sat down on the floor in the safe haven of the throne room, sighing greatly. He grabbed the gold band around his head and pulled it off, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Who knew those heartless would be so strong…" Sora said, looking up to Riku. Riku smiled down at him.

"You know you loved every second of that…" Riku commented. Sora grinned in response, but said nothing, placing the band back in its place, his brunette locks hiding it from view.

"I always wanted to ask…" Riku said, sitting down on the floor with him, "Why do you always wear that thing?"

Sora pointed up to his head. "This? Oh, it was a gift from my parent's years ago. I hated wearing crowns when I was little; I would take them off and hide them in places so my parents wouldn't find them. My mom came up with this idea. It's got a strange spell on it to always fit my head. I wear it when I don't have to wear that heavy one at home. That and I feel like it's kind of like a good luck charm, because I wore it when we defeated Ansem…"

Riku smiled. The king was talking with his captain and wizard in hushed voices. The two looked over to the trio and wondered exactly what they were talking about.

"You've got to take him to Master Yen Sid, your majesty," said Donald, looking over to Sora and Riku, who had giving up on reading lips and started talking again.

"I know…Yen Sid did say he wanted to meet the Keyblade master…to see if he had merged with the white knight…" Mickey said, his eyes worried, "But I'm more worried about the state of the castle…The Cornerstone of Light…we haven't even been down there to check…"

The two friends held up their weapons defiantly.

"We'll do it!" They said together.

The king smiled greatly at his best friends. "Thank you…but it's so far. I can tell Sora just to try and go by there…I'm sure he'll end up in Twilight Town…I would really like to make sure the state of the worlds is safe first. He just wanted to tell Sora about the other Keyblade master…"

The two gave him quizzical looks. Mickey looked over to Riku and Sora, both laughing at something one of them had said, sitting on the floor. It was very nice to see Sora so relaxed, something Mickey couldn't really see in the boy when he had conversation with him. It must be something Riku did, because Sora leaned his head to the guard's shoulder.

Mickey smiled. "Let's go, Donald, Goofy…"

* * *

A cloaked woman sat lazily on the floor, waiting for something to happen. Around the cornerstone was a cloud of cloud of darkness that blocked its light. The woman pulled back her hood to reveal blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair. She smiled as the door opened and she heard a loud male voice.

"Come on guys!"

The woman stood, as the king of Hollow Bastion came down, Keyblade out and ready. The group stopped and looked at the women, who smiled.

"Well, Well, Look at who decided to come down," She said, "I haven't had the honor of meeting the kings of the worlds. King Sora, King Mickey…" She bowed dramatically, listening to Sora growl.

"What did you do to the cornerstone?" He yelled, his voice wavering with anger.

"Oh, I just did a _little _redecorating dear…." The women said, watching Sora's blue eyes narrow, "What's wrong little king? Mad?"

Sora growled and charged at the girl, ignoring the protests of Riku and Mickey, plunging forward. Smirking, the women flicked her wrist and produced throwing knives between each of her fingers, jumping back when Sora finally closed the distance between them. With lightning speed, she threw one out and Sora dodged it, only barely. His sleeve was torn and he could see a small cut on his arm.

"Damn it…"

The woman laughed. Riku was immediately beside Sora, the others right behind him.

"Stop rushing in like that…" Riku said quietly, "She's strong…real strong…"

Sora just held up his Keyblade. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall…"

Riku smiled as they both readied themselves. The woman just shrugged.

"You gonna make it that way….Fine." She threw more of the daggers, this time, the group separating. Donald through couple spells, but they seemed not to have hardly an effect on her. King Mickey and Sora were trying to get close, but every time they tried, it seemed like more daggers would come at them.

Sora looked at Riku, who was also trying to find a way to get around her. The two locked eyes and immediately knew what to do. They had to get in close, because her range was dependent on staying far away. They could have a clear shot if they could just get close without getting impaled.

Sora looked over to Goofy, who knocked away some knives with his shield. He was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Goofy! Throw your shield!" He yelled, the dog looking at him for a moment. Goofy nodded and threw it, it whizzing through the air for a moment before landing on the ground and skidding on the polished floor. Sora ran up to it and jumped onto it while it was sliding, his jump giving it enough of a push to slide faster towards the women.

Riku smirked and ran away from his position, taking his place behind the blonde. He waited until Sora was at least a foot away from her before jumping up himself and heaving himself heartily from the wall with his feet. The two were rushing towards her, but her distraction was on Sora, who was at her front.

Sora swung his Keyblade out and the women tried to back away, but when she did, Riku landed a solid hit to her back, causing her to fall forward. Sora jumped off the shield and let it slide to a stop at the far wall. Riku and Sora stood with their weapons pointed down. The blood from the wound on her back was drenching her clothes. She coughed and looked up the boys.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, "Who are you working for…"

The women smirked, her face pale. Around her, a portal was opening. "The name's Larxene…," She said, "And I work for someone who is going to make your life hell, your highness, just wait…"

Riku tried to grab her, but she faded into the darkness. The portal disappearing, Sora relaxed, but didn't dismiss the blade. He turned back to see the king with his own Keyblade pointed to the corner stone, a light collecting at it's tip. A stream of light shot through it and landed in the center of the dark clouds. The four smiled when the room returned to its normal state.

The brunette boy walked over to the wall and picked up the shield and trotted over to Goofy, handing it back.

"Thanks a lot, Goofy! This really helped!"

"A-huck! No problem, Sora!" Goofy said, patting the boy on the shoulder. The others were around him when he looked back over to the spot where Larxene had disappeared from.

"Someone who is going to make my life hell…I wonder…who could it be?"

* * *

X3

Review please! Remember, the next update might be in a week or two, okay? It really all depends on work! 3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
